soapcharacterbiofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefano DiMera
Stefano arrives in Salem, bringing his estranged nephew Andre DiMera, to retrieve the Baka. Stefano has Andre's face surgically altered to look like that of his son, Tony's. Andre chains up Tony, and begins the Salem Stalker, stabbing and poisoning his victims, while wearing a mask to look like Stefano's nemesis, Roman Brady. Andre steals the Baka, and Stefano uses it to create a bomb, designed to kill Marlena Evans, thus tearing down the DiMeras' most hated family, The Bradys. Stefano's plans are foiled, and he makes a daring mistake. During his escape, his limo plunges into the Salem river. The driver's body is found, but Stefano's is not. He is presumed legally dead. Meanwhile, Stefano retreats to his yacht, after suffering a massive inoperable brain tumor. His health lies in the three prisms. He sends his nephew, Andre after one being held by the Bradys. Andre plans a plane crash on a deserted island, including several of Brady family members, such including Roman Brady. Stefano and Roman struggle on top of a cliff, where Roman falls to his death. The Phoenix steals his body, and the prism. Back in Salem, learning about his daughter, Megan Hathaway's death he seeks even more revenge on the Brady family. He kidnaps Marlena Evans twins, Sami and Eric Brady. Stefano and Marlena get into a struggle on top of an ice rink, during a big show. He drops on of the prisms, thus setting the rink on fire. He falls off the rafter after Marlena shoots him, his body is believe to have perished on the burning ice rink. Stefano returned to Salem in 1988, attempting to renew his relationship with his son, Benji Hawk. He sends clues to John, that Marlena is still alive. Unable to get his son, Benji, he kidnaps Roman's daughter, Carrie Brady, thereby leading the Brady family and ISA Agent Shane Donovan to his island. Angry at John for Benji's deafness, Stefano activated the chip in John's head, which was programmed to kill Roman's family. John comes out of the trance just in time, and Benji learns that his father is truly evil. Stefano managed to evade capture by escaping from the island with his helicopter. A wheel-chair bound Stefano returned to Salem in 1993, bringing with him his adopted children, Peter & Kristen Blake. Learning that Belle Brady's true father is John Black, and not Roman Brady he forced Marlena to confess the truth of her affair with John at the altar of Belle's christening, thus ending her relationship with Roman. John fights with Stefano on Kristen's wedding day. John shoots the rear of Stefano's car, which explodes. Stefano retreats to Maison Blanche, his estate in Louisiana, imprisons John, kidnaps Marlena, and secrets-away with Hope believing she is a woman named Gina. Celeste, Stefano's former mistress turned lackey torches the mansion, and Stefano tries to escape with Hope during a hurricane. After going missing, he is yet again believed to be dead. However, unbeknown to Salemites, Stefano manages to retreat back to Salem, buying the penthouse apartment directly next to Marlena Evans. He constructs a secret door from his bedroom, that leads to Marlena's apartment through an armoire, as he has fallen in love with her. A horrified Stefano realizes that his evil influence contributed to Marlena's possession by the Devil after Marlena almost killed him. After Marlena is exorcised of the demon, succubus, she nurses the contrite amnesiac that Stefano has since become and helps him recover his full health. His new-found friendship with Marlena deepens into obsession for the unobtainable psychiatrist. Stefano is then struck by lightening which shocks Stefano into regaining his memory and assuming his true nature as a villain. Thus, he plots to win Marlena's love by bribing the judge presiding over John Black's murder trial, insuring that John is convicted of murdering Tony DiMera, thereby sending John to the gas chamber. Stefano's plot is foiled when Tony's diary is found which reveals Tony's plan for framing John. Stefano eventually finds himself trapped in a tunnel in the underbelly of Paris. Everyone assumes that Stefano is killed in the blast that also kills Kristen and Peter Blake's mother, the "Woman in White." Stefano manages however, to eventually re-surface and is hospitalized after suffering a heart attack at Kristen's funeral. Hope learns she is Hope, and not Gina. The real princess Gina locks Stefano up in her castle, and Hope learns she is pregnant. Stefano wanted to make sure that "his child" (the child ultimately turned out to be Bo's) stayed in the family. He also wanted to win favor with his daughter Lexie, who desperately wanted to have a baby. Stefano hired Rolf's niece, Marlo, who was young, pregnant, often drunk, and about the same length along in her pregnancy as Hope to give her baby to Lexie. But, Stefano wanted Lexie to raise Hope's baby (whom Stefano believed to be his) so he switched the babies at birth. To cover up the switch, Stefano killed Marlo. But, her body was soon discovered and Stefano had to flee the country to avoid murder charges. Stefano returned in the summer of 2007 to carry on his life-long feud with the Bradys. By then, he had sent his youngest son, E.J. to Salem to start wreaking havoc on the residents. Stefano's kidneys were failing so he ordered E.J. to impregnate a woman so that he could use some of the stem cells to heal his ailing kidneys. E.J. did as he was told, but stopped short of letting Stefano hurt Sami or E.J.'s unborn child. As the feud between the Bradys and the DiMeras heightened (Roman was kidnapped and John was "killed") Stefano presented Sami Brady with a proposal- marry his son E.J. and the feud would be over. She agreed and the two were married. Stefano's happiness was short lived as E.J. was shot and wounded on his wedding day. As E.J. regained his strength, he grew closer to Sami and his child, John Roman DiMera. E.J. sided with Sami multiple times against Stefano. This choice angered Stefano and he decided that he needed a new soldier as he could no longer rely on E.J. Through the miracle of soap operas, Stefano was able to obtain John's "dead" body and have Rolf bring John back to life and brainwash John. John became Stefano's new assassin/pawn/soldier. But, E.J. discovered John's body in Stefano's basement and told Marlena where John's body was. The police came and arrested Stefano. In retaliation, Marlena snuck into Stefano's cell and injected him with a drug that caused Stefano's body to act like it was in a comatose state. Stefano could not move or speak. But, he could still hear everything that was happening around him. When faced with the decision whether or not to try to revive Stefano; Lexie, Tony, and E.J. all decided that the world would be better off without Stefano. He was sent to live in a nursing home where he would remain in a vegetative state. A few months later, Stefano did awake from the coma and set his revenge sights on Marlena. He orchestrated a dramatic hostage situation where Tony, Anna, John, Marlena, Kayla, Steve, Joey, Sami, E.J., Lucas, and Chloe were trapped on the 7th floor of the hospital. Everyone survived, but the police were unable to have enough proof to charge Stefano. So, he returned to the DiMera mansion, where he set about securing all of the DiMera assets. He had to fight his half-brother John and his children at different times, but he insisted that the DiMera name and DiMera family would remain strong. Determined that his grandchildren would be part of the DiMera family, Stefano came up with a plan to remove Rafe Hernandez from Johnny and Sydney's life. He and E.J. hired a small time criminal, Arnold Feniger, to impersonate Rafe. They have him surgery to look exactly like Rafe and tutored him on all things Brady. When Rafe went into the hospital following a car accident, Stefano made the switch. Arnold went home with Sami and began destroying her marriage. Stefano gave Rafe a drug that would erase his memories and sent him to live in an institution. Arnold would frequently meet with E.J. and Stefano to get direction and payment. Fay Walker overheard one of those meetings. Worried that she would ruin his scheme, and thus cost him millions of dollars, Arnold killed Fay. Arnold tried to leave town numerous times, but kept getting held up. Meanwhile, Rafe escaped from the institution and headed back to Salem to try to get his memory back. Arnold, Rafe, and Sami came face-to-face in the safe house. It only took Sami a few minutes to realize which one was the real Rafe. Sami and Rafe tied up Arnold and started putting together a plan to pay back the DiMeras. Bo and Hope soon joined the scheme. Together, they learned that Arnold was responsible for Fay's death. When Stefano learned that Arnold had been arrested, he made plans to leave Salem. Arnold signed a deal with the police to testify against the DiMeras in return for immunity and witness protection. Just as he was about to give an official statement, some other inmates recognizes Arnold as Rafe and beat him to death. Stefano and E.J. were arrested for Fay's murder, but had to be released once Arnold's statement was no longer in evidence. Stefano returned back to the mansion and his evil ways. But, E.J. insisted that he was going to change. Stefano insisted that E.J. was still trying to win back Taylor, and encouraged him to give up.